


Sinking Ships

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Horuss and Meulin decided they would rather be flushed? For HSWC Bonus Round 1. A response to a prompt by HeeCawRoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeeCawRoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/gifts).



This is the worst bubble of Meulin Leijon’s dead life.

When Horuss Zahhak showed up at the memory of her old hive, she knew something was wrong by the way his face resembled that of an actual hoofbeast: long and sad. Accompanied with fierce sweating, he took his time in sharing with her the details of how Rufioh ended their beloved matespritship.

Since hearing the news, Meulin has been bawling at the computer, typing and clicking at an absurdly fast speed. Every now and then, she would drop her head and cry. Horuss, being an actual part of his own relationship, had only shed a few tears.

“I do not mean to make you upset, Meulin,” he tells her, a frown on his face. “I just thought you were the appropriate contact to speak with about such things, as both my moirail and an expert on quadrants and romance of all kinds.”

He stands right behind her computer, so he can get her attention when he speaks. It’s hard to read his lips through her tears, but she manages nonetheless. Sniffling, she deletes every flushed Rufioh and Horuss piece of fanfiction that she has uploaded to the works section of Bubblr. She had so many followers, so many kudos. Watching this number disappear causes her heart to break. She, of course, explains the disaster with several appropriate mimes.

“The ship!” she cries, while Horuss reaches over to awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. He ends up accidentally knocking over a number of things on her desk while doing so, many of them little meowbeast figurines that clatter to the floor below. “It sunk! I can’t even! The feels!”

She looks up at him, her face twisting with indescribable emotional pain. “You were my gay babies. You were the dream! And now, it’s all gone!”

Horuss makes a pointed effort to trot up to her, and she raises her head in order to meet his gaze when he speaks to her. Her lips are pouted, olive tears leaking from her dead white eyes.

“It seems you are also upset because I have ended my long-term relationship with Rufioh. And although it didn’t very well pan out, it would behoof the both of us to try our best and move on from my former relationship.” His eyebrows crease, and her crying only grows more ugly by the second.

Meulin is most distraught about her incoming follower plunge.

Horuss sweats profusely as he pats her on the top of her head, arm stiff. “If it makes you feel any better about my current situation, perhaps you would be interested in filling my red quadrant, since it is now empty and no longer in use.”

Meulin freezes, her tears ceasing as she nods. “MOG! MOG! YES! Horuss, I can’t! I just can’t!”

“Is that a yes or a no?” Horuss asks with a hint of concern, but she throws her arms around his neck too late for her to see what he says.

He only picks up on her answer when she kisses him immediately afterward.


End file.
